Can't seem to get away
by Fraulein Eule
Summary: Things are getting just a little to heated in the group of friends.
1. Chapter 1

She was at it again.

Coming home at two in the morning, half wasted out of her mind as she stumbled into the hide out. Scarpetta still had the nice expensive bottle in her hand as she made her way to the kitchen to get some food and maybe some water. She was giggling,but at the same time she was pretty pissed that Fujiko had ditched her with that rich pig. He had made an attempt to make a move on her, but she put a stop to that. Lupin or the others were no where to be seen so Scarpetta figured that they were still out.

For whatever reason she could see why since all of them were surrounded by money, women and of course booze. She was kind of jealous since her date had practically ditched her, but what was she expecting? It's not like they were dating at all, they were just friends. She couldn't help but feel over protective of the males and sometimes Fujiko. She decided that a small piece of cake was good enough and she scarfed the slice as she began to drink again.

She was still stuck in the stupid dress and decided that taking it off would be a good option. She tried to reach for the zipper, but something had caught her attention when she tried. She jumped back as she practically knocked herself over to get away from whatever had just touched her.

" Need help princess? "

She stayed on the ground, holding the bottle for dear life as if she was about to use it on the person. It took her a few minutes to recognize the voice She was about to get up, but she was pulled up by her arm. She gasped as she dropped the bottle on the ground and looked at the person through her bangs.

" Jigen? "She asked. " What the hell are you doing?! "

She was being harsh in the way he had helped her up from the ground and pulled her arm back.

" Getting home a bit late, don't you think? " He said, smirking.

" Oh please, you and Fujiko ditched me at the party, so I don't want to hear about it."

His smirked turned into a pressed line as she moved away from him and decided to go upstairs to her room. She didn't have time for Jigen's snarky attitude or his comments. She didn't want to see anyone until breakfast was made. IT would probably be a bit awkward considering certain events took place at the party, but if she was hungry enough she would get the food. She kicked her shoes off, took off her dress and put on more comfortable clothing.

Her moment of isolation was disrupted when Jigen walked in, but he looked somewhat amused. She raised an eyebrow, but she was a bit wary of him by this point.

" Can I help you? "

" I just wanted to know if you still have my shirt. "

She looked at him, a bit confused but she knew what he was talking about.

" Yeah, it's in the closet. Don't worry I washed it so it should be-

" Put it on. "

Scarpetta blinked at him.

" I beg your pardon? " She scoffed. " Who the hell do you think you are? "

" Well I can always help you put it on. "

" W-what did you say!"


	2. Chapter 2

Scarpetta was twitching from the sensation of his lips. She went numb and could hardly move away. He was finding all of her spots because he knew where they were. He had seen the things Fujiko was doing, but Scarpetta knows that he was more experienced. He would be doing things his way, his own creative way. She kept one hand in her lap and the other on Jigen's shoulder. He wanted to look at her, he wanted to see the reaction on her face. He got closer to her neck and began to go for her collar bone and sucked on it. Her nails dug into his should which caused him to grunt, but didn't pull away.

Damn it, he was going to leave a mark on her neck if he kept going on.

What was worse, that there were still people in the house so if someone was to walk in ,game over for the both of them. She could never look at any of them the same if they were to discover that she could get like that. All hazed out from lust, wearing her friend's shirt and leaving marks on her skin. Lupin would never leave her alone about it and neither would Fujiko, which mean's she would try much harder.

" What are you going to gain from this? " She asked. " You think Fujiko will try harder if she were to see us? "

" I wish she would walk in here right now. " He said.

" What! "

She pulled back harshly, but his hand almost kept her in place and she could only look at him. She didn't understand and maybe she never would, but to her this was just insane. If he was getting back at her, that was fine, but she didn't feel like being used as a puppet.

" You're not being you, seriously what it this really all about? " She asked. " I have a feeling it's not just Fujiko that is bothering you either."

She had to admit that both Fujiko and Lupin have been pretty suggestive lately, but she wanted no part of it. She was beyond freaked out and only saw them as friends and nothing more than that. They would drop hints or even leave notes for her by her door, she would just burn them. She acted as if there was nothing going on and would continue to ignore it. She would have guessed that maybe Goemon or Jigen would notice that and maybe say something to them. She figured that they thought of her as a third person in the relationship and decided to leave it alone.

She had to fight her desires and of course Fujiko and Lupin.

" I will give you this, you have guts to just waltzes in here like you own the place, but that doesn't make up for your actions. " She said.

The gunmen stayed silent for what seemed like hours and only looked into her amber colored eyes. She could tell she had perhaps hit some sort of nerve, but she would attempt to make it better.

" Jigen, listen to me, I don't have feelings for Fujiko nor Lupin if that's what you think. You don't have to prove yourself by pushing it on me. I'll understand if you're angry with me or even at them, but nothing happened. I put a stop to it, I never wanted to be a part of the triangle."

She did the her best to explain herself, but all he did was let out a grunt. She wasn't too sure if it was disapproval or maybe disappointment.

" I have no reason to lie to you, I just want to understand why. Why is this happening all of a sudden? I don't understand. I just don't. "

" You only managed to figure out some of the reasons, but I'm just going to tell you. " He spoke. " Fujiko in a way thinks that she own's you because of all the favors that you do for her. She thinks that you will do just about anything for her which I know that you won't. I'm sure that she's told you to seduce me many times because she knew how close you and I were becoming. You told her no and yeah, that pissed her off so she decided to get back at you by using my friend to get to you. So why didn't you do what you were told? It is your job, right? "

She relaxed from the feel of his hand holding her as she looked at him.

" Whoa, rude, don't you think?" she said. " I did it because I don't want to be anything like her, I wanted to prove that to you and the others, but it seems that you're quick to judge. Not every women you run into it goes to stab you in the back. I told her to fuck off because I didn't want to risk my trust and friendship with you, Goemon and Lupin. Why can't you see that? "

She didn't want to be anything like that women, let alone anything like Lupin. She had seen the way that both of them treated men and women, whether they deserved it or not she would get angry about it. She wouldn't talk to Lupin nor Fujiko for the rest of the night and retire to her room to stop herself from saying something stupid.

" You think I'm that sadistic? Your lack of judgement entertains me. " She spat. " I don't like hurting other people, that's not me because there is no point messing with someone. "

" What are you trying to say then? That you actually care?" he said.

" Yes! I do! I really do. " She said. " I care about you too much to even make an attempt to even try and hurt you. "

" You have tried before, don't think that I haven't forgotten. " He said, sliding his hands off her.

" That's because you were shooting at me, what was I suppose to do? Let you do it? " She asked. " Shit, if I wanted to finish it so badly, maybe I should have stayed still since you were so determined to kill me."

He began to chuckle at that.

" That wasn't funny Jigen!" she screeched.

" I know, but you get so mad about it. "

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him as she was not entertained by his laughing.

" You're so cute when you're pissed too."

" If I rip your face off will you find me cute? " She said.

She stayed like that for the longest time, giving him that death glare that made Lupin jump in fear. It was a good tactic, but she could only do it enough times till she got tired and just started ignoring Lupin. She knew too well that this look she was giving would not work on Jigen, let alone make him flinch. If anything, it would annoy him and he would do the typical " Che" or " Tch". That was sort of a habit she had picked up from him when they started going on mission together. It turns out they work really well together since she hardly speaks and keeps her focus on the task.

She was so use to being with Fujiko on missions that it was hard to believe that Lupin had agreed to let Scarpetta and Jigen do a few heist's.

" I see your sarcasm isn't dull. " He said smirking. " You can glare at me all you want. "

" Tch" she said. " I bet you get off on that, don't you? "

Not like she wanted to know that in the first place, but it would be something that would slightly bug him. He would frown of course, make up some sorry ass excuse and then try his tactic over again. She had learned enough to know the patterns and the behavior of her partners that it was almost an equalizer to trust one another.

" Girl, you have no idea what get's me off." he grunted.

" I really don't care to know either, but since you were being coquettish a few minutes ago, why don't you finish what you started? "

" Is that an order? " He asked

" No, it's a fucking demand." She growled. " Just remember, you're the one who came into my personal space and then proceeded to take it a step further."

The male looked at her before his lips were curled into a nice and perfect smirk. She had no idea if he was submissive or dominate, but she had a feeling that there was a certain mix of both.

" You're the one to talk about me not making a move." He said " I can recall that heist we have a few months back with those women. "

Oh, yeah, that.

A few months back when they had to take these women out on dates because Lupin wanted some of their good's with a side of hot tail. Of course, Lupin went with one of the women and Jigen and Scarpetta were left alone with two other women that were their dates. She was honestly all for it, until she felt a slight pang of jealousy take her over. Scarpetta was trying to keep her focus on her date, but she noticed the way her date's friend had been touching Jigen. The way she was kissing his neck and the way she was getting close to him.

Her date finally left after a few minutes, realizing that Scarpetta wasn't paying attention to her. She ended up getting drunk that night just to get those thought out of her head. Jigen seemed unfazed by the other females advances and just let her do what she wanted to him. She realized that after a few days that he was doing it all on purpose. She wanted to ask about it, but he would always be gone so she would never get the chance to ask. She would spend her time in coffee shops or walking around the city's they would stay in.

In a way, she was ashamed of looking at Jigen, let alone speak to him. She soon forgot about the ordeal and things went as normal.

" That was months ago. I got over that in less than a week. " She said.

" You were still mad though, you knew that I had done it on purpose and yet you let it happen. "

" Why does it matter now? " She asked. " In fact, why does that incident that happened between me and Fujiko matter? "

Jigen rested his hand on her shoulders again and pulled her closer to him so that they were eye to eye. The dark desires and the seriousness in his eyes was enough to make her shiver. It made her pay more attention and this time she could care less if Lupin or Fujiko were to walk in.

" Because it bothers me to know that bitch got you to herself for a night."

" Well, at least you're honest. " She said. " Like I said, nothing happened. "

If he thought that kiss was going to spark something between Fujiko and her, he's wrong. She pulled back and took a deep breath before she took another look at Jigen.

" You want it that bad? " She asked " Well, here you go! "

She harshly grabs his tie and pulled him close enough to where she had kissed him. She felt Jigen tense up from her sudden moment and felt him searching for something. She had almost forgotten about his reflex which was looking for his gun and aiming it at the person. He was starting to calm down when he realized that he wasn't in any danger. He wrapped his arms around her once again and pulled her closer to him. The space had been closed off and they were practically glued to each other. She pulled back and smirked at him.

" You're all talk and no bite I see"

The male said nothing and just gave her a look of shock before he finally had the courage to regain himself. He grabbed the back of her neck, making her lean back with a harsh growl.

" I don't think I left enough marks on you to consider your mine. "

He said.

Scarpetta didn't bother moving at all, in fact all she did was craning her neck further back and then closed her eyes. She heard a dark chuckle and then went back to attacking her neck. She had by mistake tensed up and this caused him to look for that special spot on her neck. She couldn't help it, she let out a moan which was probably loud enough for the others to hear. She covered her mouth in embarrassment and heard Jigen laughing to himself.

" Stop that, they'll hear us. " She hushed.

" You thought that maybe that was what I was going for?"

" Jigen, I swear to g- ah ah"

++ Next morning ++

Scarpetta woke up in a hazy state, her neck sore from those temporary kisses. Jigen had left after she had passed out from sheer pleasure and was nice enough to place her on her bed. She felt a bit embarrassed by this considering they were getting close to smashing each other on her bed. Once he bit down on her neck, she blacked out. She faceplamed herself in the face and then stood up from her bed, making her way to her bathroom.

She had to see what sort of damage Jigen had done that night since she wasn't sure how many times he attacked her neck. The whiteness of the bathroom and the morning light was enough to make her go blind. She walked to the mirror and was taken aback from the dark marks that had been left on her light olive colored skin.

" You have got to be kidding? " She said.

Their were light marks on her collar bone and a large one that the side of her neck that would prove difficult to cover up. She would have to wear her hoodies zipped up and maybe a scarf, but then she had recalled the Fujiko wanted to go swimming today.

" Fuck!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok, you can cover this up. Right?_

Scarpetta had spent a good twenty minutes putting on a cover up, but she could still see the damage done to her skin. There was no way she would be wearing a scarf since it was summer or a hoodie for that matter. She was lucky enough that the ones on her collar bone were not visible, but her neck was another story and she would have to keep her hair down. She was going to give Jigen a piece of her mind once he got his ass out of bed. She was pissed and less panicked now that she had recalled last night events. She couldn't believe that she had fainted and let that asshole get away with what he had done.

She was going to meet Fujiko at the pool after breakfast, but Scarpetta had a feeling that Fujiko would be joining them. That would make everything so much more awkward since the entire gang would be at the table with close contact with one another. Scarpetta's nose twitched as she smelled food being cooked and knew that Jigen had woken up and took it upon himself to make breakfast for everyone. She would always get red in the face when she was next to him in the kitchen, but now she was pissed. She wasn't going to let this one slide for a second, no matter how sweet and caring he was being. Just because it was a different day doesn't mean her memory was swept clean.

She stormed out of her bathroom and took a few breaths before opening the door of her bedroom. The odor of bacon and waffle batter could be smelt in the hallway and she followed it all the way downstairs, around the corner and into the kitchen. Just as she thought, he was by the stove flipping bacon and waffles. He was the only one there, good that would give them the needed time to speak to one another. She leaned against the wall as she watched Jigen place a waffle on a medium stack of waffle next to the pile of bacon.

" So, were you thrilled with yourself last night? "

She was vocal about it and had a serious tone added to it.

" I would have enjoyed myself more if you didn't faint. "

That bastard. Scarpetta could almost hear the smirk in his voice when he spoke and that caused her to move closer. She was by the window against the wall as she watched the marksmen shut the stove off and clean the area around him a bit. He removed the apron from himself and back onto the hook that was stuck to the wall. Scarpetta was nowhere amused by this man or what he was doing or trying to do for that matter. She could still taste the stale cigarettes in her mouth and the expensive vodka she had stolen from the party.

The two mixed so well with one another and she hated it.

" I think you played a part in that Jigen, if I didn't know any better, you knew where to land those teeth of yours. "

Of course the man laughed and that only made her feel more irritated by every second she was in the kitchen.

" By the way, how's that neck of yours? I'm sure I did a number on it."

" Tch, it's fine, but I can't hide this shit forever you know. "

" You must not be that upset with me if you're still wearing my shirt. "

She bit down on her tongue to keep herself from saying anything that might get her in trouble later. She had forgotten about that stupid fucking shirt because she was so blind with rage that she wasn't even thinking about changing. She turned away, rolling her eyes at the male as she heard him getting closer. She moved away from the wall and decided maybe it would be best to go upstairs and change. She felt a slight tug of her wrist that was preventing her from going any further. She spun around on her heel and glared at the gunman, making sure to stand her ground towards him. She wasn't going to give in this time, no way in hell this was going to work again.

" Keep it on, so Fujiko can see. "

" You're still on about that? " She scoffed. " Piss off and let me go Jigen."

This wasn't a game anymore and she didn't want Lupin or Goemon to see this either. This was an ongoing battle between the lady looter and the gunmen.

" Why are you so paranoid and ashamed? " He asked.

Scarpetta stopped struggling against the grip he had and felt herself calm down.

" I'm not ashamed, I just don't want to be viewed as a puppet just because Fujiko and you have a vendetta. It's you and Fujiko that should be ashamed, I would have never thought that you would go so low as to use me as bait. This isn't a game to me anymore, in fact, it never was, even if I had to play pretend for a few nights. I really don't want to get Goemon nor Lupin involved either if that's alright with you because I know how they love to ask questions."

He didn't seem too satisfied with that answer because the grip got tighter and he was pulling her forward.

"I want them to see, I want them to know because it will make her leave you alone. I know that what I am doing is wrong and I'm sorry for that, but I have to prove to her that you're not an object that can be used by anyone. "

" Here, let me prove it to you then. " She growled.

Scarpetta raised her hand above her head and gave the male a harsh and loud smack across the face. He let go and it caused her to fall backwards to the floor with a loud crash that would have woken up the thieve upstairs. It was silent for a few minutes and right one cue, Lupin ran downstairs with a smile on his face as he stormed to the stove, of course he was oblivious to what just happened. Goemon was the second, but took his time to view the situation. He said nothing as usual, but he had a good understanding of what had just happened. The female stood up from the ground, brushing herself off as she took her seat next to Goemon. Jigen went to the stove to make himself a plate just as Lupin was piling on waffle after waffle.

Fujiko was the last to come downstairs and decided that now was a good time to get her own food. She got one waffle and a few pieces of bacon and of course black coffee that had been freshly made. Her back was throbbing in pain, but she pushed herself to the table and began to eat as if nothing had happened. Jigen did the same since he realized that Goemon had been looking at him and Scarpetta. Goemon was smart enough not to announce the tension the Fujiko and Lupin were oblivious to.

" How can you drink that just straight black Scarpetta? " Asked Fujiko.

" When you've worked in a coffee shop and practically live off the stuff your whole life, you get used to it."

Scarpetta happily took a drink from her cup, smiling as she did so which caused Fujiko to cringe.

"Besides, everyone knows that Jigen makes the best coffee out of all of us. "

Fujiko had dumped sugar and cream into her coffee as Lupin diluted his with water.

Pansy ass bitches.

The comment was something to throw everyone off, but Goemon wasn't all that convinced when he had begun to eat his food. She hated the fact that Jigen made the best food and coffee and she had latterly just slapped him across the face moment ago. He had been quiet this whole time and was focused on his food and coffee, he didn't even bother looking at her. Good, she didn't want that, less attention and as soon as she was done, she would go to her room. She had to come up with an excuse to not go swimming with Fujiko, surely Lupin would take her place.

No, she had to go in order to avoid Jigen especially after what she did.

" Scarpetta, can you help me with the dishes when you get done eating?"

Scarpetta looked up from her plate and looked at Jigen with confusion.

" Sure thing. " She said

She put up the fakest smile she could and finished her meal, going to the sink to start the water for the dishes. She was cussing inside her head because she had to be alone with him again and had no clue what was going to happen. She began to wash her own dish and placed it in the second sink a she waited for the others to give her the plates and cups. Lupin came up, giving her a small pat on the shoulder and a kiss on the cheek. It didn't bug her anymore than it had a few years back or she would have laid him out on the floor.

" Thanks Scar, I really hate doing dishes with Jigen. "

" Why? She asked.

" He get cranky when I throw water at him. "

 _Oh for god sake, just kill me. Dunk my head into the skin and hold me down till I stop moving._

Lupin moved away from the sink to let Fujiko and Goemon place their plates in the sink. She just wanted to get this done or at least have one of them stay so Jigen would do anything rash. It was karma, telling her that she indeed had fucked up so bad. She finished Fujiko's plate and saw her leave with Lupin, but Goemon stayed behind a bit and looked at Jigen. Scarpetta turned her attention back to the dishes and began to rinse them a she was sort of happy that there was someone else there. She realized that there were more dishes around the stove and of course some left overs. She was sure that they would make some sort of sandwich out of the leftovers or at least the bacon.

" What's going on with you two?"

The question sort of struck a nerve in her body, but she knew that it was going to come up at some point. She finished what was in the sink and began to work on the stove as she got containers and lids to keep the food covered.

" Goemon, I know that you are concerned, but I think it would be best it's you stay out of this one. It's between Jigen and myself, I don't want you getting caught up in what is going on."

" I know, but..."

" We can handle it. " She said.

" That doesn't ease my mind."

I'm sorry, but that's the best I can tell you for now. "

She heard him sigh as he left the room, but took one final look at the both of them before going outside to join Lupin and Fujiko. Scarpetta felt slightly better but she had forgotten that she was still in the same room with Jigen.

Shit.

What the hell was she even supposed to say to him? Sorry? Maybe don't talk?

Either way, this whole thing was stressful and he had been staying still for what seemed like days. He only moved to get a cigarette and then drink from his cup. She was sure this was what he wanted, to put pressure on her and make her say something she would regret or maybe try to do something. She tried to focus on washing the pots as she looked outside to see Fujiko, waving at her. Scarpetta shook her head no and this had caused Fujiko to come closer to the hide out. Damn it, just want she needed right now, not only did she have to deal with Jigen's moping, but Fujiko was going to make it worse. Just her very presents was enough to make both her and Jigen cringe. That was something they both had in common, but there were other things then that too. She could see this ending badly if she didn't do something quick, but all she could do was wash dishes and stay by the sink.

mind was in a frazzle as each st _ep the looter took put Scarpetta more on edge. She didn't want to admit, but she was sort of intimidated by the way she was looking at her. She had seen that look before in fact, she was familiar with it because it's the same look she gave her the night... oh no._

 _Scarpetta dropped the pot onto the floor, making her go backwards and causing Jigen to shoot up from the chair._

" Oh I see what spooked you ." He smirked. " You wouldn't happen to be thinking about that night? would you? "

 _God, shut up._

 _She ignored him and went back to the sink making sure that the pot would stay in one spot this time._

" Did I hit a nerve? "

" Jigen shut up, she'll hear you! " She hissed

" Hey, are you guys coming outside or what? " Asked Fujiko.

 _Well if Jigen got off his ass these dishes would get clean fast._

 _Scarpetta smiled at Fujiko even though it was fake from the get go as she tried to find the right words._

 _" Yeah, I just need to finish these up i'll be out there when I can. "_

 _She only shrugged " What about you Jigen are you coming out? "_

 _Please say yes. Please say yes._

" Naw, maybe some other time when i'm feeling up to it. "

Scarpetta wanted to cuss right then and there for the slick comment he just pulled out of his ass.

" Oh come on, you stay inside practically everyday what's the excuse this time? " asked Fujiko.

 _It's me, i'm the excuse._


End file.
